MUSIC
by Ms.Mary-Mac
Summary: Sabrina goes to a music conservatory and puck goes a year later, LOTS of puckabrina and has at least one song in most storys
1. Kiss the girl

Hope u like it. I was inspired by my music class.

*FLASHBACK*

PPOV

The town was having a picnic at sacred grounds for Sab- I mean Grimm because she was going off to to some music conservatory, and the band just started to play 'Kiss The Girl' from Disney's The Little Mermaid and I was sitting across from GRIMM as they started the song.

'There you see her sitting there across the way she don't got a lot to say bet there's something about her and you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl.

At that moment I had a weird feeling to kiss Sabrina, Wait what am I thinking!!!

Yes, you want her look at her you know you do it's possible she wants you too there's one way to ask her it don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala my oh my looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl shalalalala ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad you're gonna miss the girl go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)

That wasn't true, I wasn't too shy, but I was going to miss her.

Nows your moment floating in a blue lagoon boy, you better do it soon no time will be better she don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)

Shalalalala my oh my looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl shalalalala ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad you're gonna miss the girl

I started to lean into Sabrina and she didn't seem to notice.

Shalalalala don't be scared you better be prepared go on and kiss the girl shalalalala don't stop now don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) (Oh, Ohnoo) (kiss the girl, kiss the girl) lalalala, lalalala go on and kiss the girl lalalala, lalalala go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala my oh myyyyy looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl shalalalalala ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad you're gonna miss the girl

I got closer and closer

Lalalala lalalala (go on and kiss the girl) go on and kiss that girl lalalala, lalalala (go on and kiss the girl) go on and kiss the girl kiss the girl (kiss the girl)go on and kiss the girl.

I was so close! But then the song ended and everybody clapped. *sigh* I would never get a chance like that again.

*ENDFLASHBACK*


	2. hello

SPOV

This was my 2nd yr at the conservatory and I loved it, normal food, friends, and no everafters. Although I admit there is one fairy boy I wouldn't mind seeing. Every time I see dirty blonde hair like his my heart melts, every time I see green eyes like his, it shatters my heart again and again, and every time I see a boyish grin like his I make sure it's not him. But today was different.

I was walking with my friends Tasha and Miranda when another one of our friends ran up to us and said, "You guys got to come to the main hall, there's this really hot guy who's starting in the 2nd yr because he's our age and, he's really good at playing the guitar."

"How hot is he?" Tasha asked.

"Hot enough to burn the sun out."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Miranda squealed as we raced down the hall to the main hall. There was a giant mass of girls who went to the conservatory they were all squealing.

"He's somewhere inside that I'm guessing." Tasha said.

"Come on." I said, pointing to a small hole between the mob.

As we made our way into the crowd I started to hear his guy's voice, it was oddly familiar. When we got to the front of the crowd I saw a flash of dirty blonde hair, my heart melted, then I saw sparkling green eyes, and then I saw it, the thing that made me sure about my guess, I saw a boyish grin identical to his. I raced through the remaining girls and saw him, I saw Robin puck goodfellow, his hair, his sneer, and his boyish grin all put into one. I nearly cried. I'm sure he saw me.

I raced down the hall to one of the only places I ever felt safe. The auditorium. No one was there so I closed the door and sang my heart out.

Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married… just you wait and see.

She called me up, late last night, she said Joe, don't come over  
My dad and I just had a fight, and he stormed out the door  
I've never seen him act his this way, my God, hes going crazy  
He says he's gonna make you pay, for what we've done, he's got a gun, so

Run Joey Run Joey Run  
Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married… just you wait and see.

I got in my car and I drove like mad, till I reached Julie's place  
She ran to me, with tears in her eyes, and bruises on her face  
All at once, I saw him there, sneaking up behind me, WATCH OUT!  
Then Julie yelled, he's got a gun, and she stepped in front of me  
Suddenly, a shot rang out, and I saw Julie falling  
I ran to her, I held her close, when I looked down, my hands were red,  
and here's the last words Julie said… 

Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married….. aaahhh ..ahhhh  
ahhhh…. Ahhhhh

Run Joey run Joey run Joey run Joey run Joey run

When I finished I heard a sound and quickly turned around. *CLAP, CLAP, CLAP* it was Puck. I blushed deeply.

"Wow Grimm, that was truly amazing!" He said his voice filled with sarcasm with his boyish grin. " Now, let me show you how it's done." And with that her started singing hello goodbye.

You say yes I say no  
You say stop and I say go go go  
Woah

You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I dont know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say Hello

I say high  
You say low  
You say why  
I say I don't know  
Oh No

You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I dont know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say Hello

Why do you say goodbye (goodbye)  
Oh no

You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I dont know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say Hello

Hello Goodbye  
Woah ohh...

It stunned me, after he was done he walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Hello."


	3. assighed

Did you like it? The song Sabrina sang in the last chapter was called 'Run Joey Run' I don't know who it's by, but I've had it stuck in my head FOREVER! Remember R&R!

I stood there stunned, I never knew Puck could sing, let alone sing well. Then a thought came to me, if he was the guy everybody was talking about then he's the one who can play the guitar really well. Him? He could play the guitar really well? HA. I knew for a fact that he couldn't even play the drums without bashing them in. Uncle Jake must have put a spell on the guitar or something. Or did he, could he really play the guitar? I thought about this the entire way to class.

When I got to the class room, which was a very big room where we spent most of our time, I opened the door and saw the giant crowd of people. Usually they were all spread out but today they were all in one place. I walked over to a seat over in the corner. Just as I sat down a small fly buzzed toward me, when it got close enough it turned into, guess who? Puck.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Escaping." He said with a know-it-all voice.

"And whom are you escaping?"I questioned.

"All the fans" he said with a grin.

"They follow you everywhere, don't they?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I guess they just can't resist." He said still grinning.

"Oh would you jus-" I stopped, our teacher just walked in.

"Good morning! Today we have a new student, his name is Robin Goodfellow-" He started but Puck cut him off.

"Actually my last name in a way is Grimm." Puck said grinning.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well, 's grandmother here," her pointed to me, I blushed, he NEVER called my Ms. Grimm, "adopted me when I was little." He explained.

"You used to live with HER!"All the girls shouted.

"Yeah." I replied, "he used to live with 'her'"

"Anyway back on topic, Grimm will be joining us for the rest of the year."

"YAY!" all the girls shouted, except me.

"Today we'll be doing revaluations, so who would like to go first?"

I raised my hand, "Okay, how about, go ahead. And, go ahead, isn't that funny, Mr. and Ms. Grimm, ha." Puck and I shot him a look that ment be quiet or I'll make you be quiet. Him getting the drift moved on, "you two will be singing, your own version of a song. You have 15 minutes to think and talk while I assign the other partners."

Puck and I meet in the hall and talked about our song, "What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"I donno."

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"tell me!"

Cliffie, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. R&R!


	4. Purple

I got most of the songs in the chapters I've written from this awesome show called Glee, it's on Tuesdays and fox at 9:00 pm. R&R enjoy!

"_I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."_

"_Tell me!"_

I quickly explained my plan and we practiced it a couple times until our 15 minutes were up.

Then we went into the classroom and started performing, "We'll be singing our own version of 'Run Joey Run'" I said.

"The stage is yours" our teacher said.

We started.

I started, Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married… just you wait and see.

Then Puck A.K.A. Robin went, _She called me up, late last night, she said Rob, don't come over  
My dad and I just had a fight, and he stormed out the door  
I've never seen him act his this way, my God, hes going crazy  
He says he's gonna make you pay, for what we've done, he's got a gun, so_

Run Robin Run Robin Run  
Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married… just you wait and see.

Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married….. aaahhh ..ahhhh  
_I got in my car and I drove like mad, till I reached Sabrina's place  
She ran to me, with tears in her eyes, and bruises on her face  
All at once, I saw him there, sneaking up behind me, WATCH OUT!  
Then Sabrina yelled, he's got a gun, and she stepped in front of me  
Suddenly, a shot rang out, and I saw Julie falling  
I ran to her, I held her close, when I looked down, my hands were red,  
and here's the last words Sabrina said…_

Daddy please don't, it wasn't his halt he means so much to me, daddy please don't we gonna get married

ahhhh…. Ahhhhh

Run Robin run Robin run Robin run Robin run Robin run

When we finished our faces were inches away, "Well, that was amazing, very well thought, you both get a+'s. class dismissed." While everyone was packing up we just stood there staring into each other's eyes, until Miranda ran over and pulled me away.

"WOW! That was a-ma-zing!"

"Thanks." I mumbled as I gathered my things, I didn't feel like talking. It could have been the fact that I had just sung a very… interesting song with Puck, or maybe it was the fact that I thought that I saw a glint of dark purple in his color changing eyes, I knew green was his normal color, and blue means he's happy, red means he's really mad, but I've never seen his eyes turn purple, what did it mean?

"You didn't tell me you knew HIM!" Tasha said running at us with her extremely high, high heels.

"Well, it's not that big a deal."

"ARE YOU KIDDING! YOU MUST INTRODUCE US!" both my friends said, screaming.

"Hey, Grimm." Asked no other then Puck.

"What do you want?" I asked while my friends were giggling like idiots.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk later, you know, catch up." He said plainly.

"Why wou-" I started.

"She would be happy to." Tasha instantly answered for my.

" great, see ya at the main hall." He said as he turned away and walked out the door.

"Why do you do that!" I screamed.

"Sabrina, can't you see it, you have a chance with him, and you're just pushing it away like it's garbage or something." Miranda said. Tasha agreed.

"You guys, look, I know this _guy_, and, well, let's just say, he's not what he seems. And knowing him, he probably smells like garbage too."

"Well, at least go to this one date and tell us all abot it and you never have to do it again." Miranda said.

"Fine, and it's NOT a date!"


	5. Fireflies

Sorry I haven't been updating often, but I need to study for my language finals, and I just started another language last week. It's SSSSSOOOOO tiring!

DATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATEDATE

SPOV

I walked to my dorm to drop off my stuff, Miranda and Tasha were whispering behind my back, but I didn't care because I was still thinking about Puck's eyes. What did purple mean? As I thought about it I walked over to my door and opened it. Walked inside, my friends following behind, " So, what are you going to wear?" Tasha asked, flopping onto her bed.

"I donno, this I guess." I replied pointing at my clothes.

"You CAN NOT wear that, no way." Miranda said.

"And why not?" I questioned.

"Because if this is going to be the last time you do something like this we want it to be super special!" Tasha said, while going through my closet, "Let's see, what to wear, what to wear?" she said mindlessly.

"You guys, I really don't think it will make a difference what I wear."

"It makes all the difference." Tasha said, turning around..

"NO IT DOESN'T!" I screamed.

PPOV

I walked away from the class so I could put my stuff away and meet grimm in the lobby. When I got to my doorway I opened it and put my stuff on my bed and grabbed my jacket, ipod, laptop, and flute.

SPOV

I couldn't believe it! I ended up wearing a blue dress that went down to a little below my knees and shinning blue high heels, courtesy of Tasha. I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't look half bad.

I walked out the door and said a quick goodbye to Tasha and Miranda. As I walked I wondered what would be in store for me when I met Puck in the main hall.

PPOV

I waited for Grimm at the main hall I kept seeing girls giggling when they were around me, WEIRD. After a while Grimm came from another hall, she was wearing a blue dress that went a little lower than her knees, and sparkling blue high heels.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." She said back, "what's with the laptop and the ipod?"

"You'll see."

"I swear Puck, I there is one prank, I will, I will, well, I don't know what I'll do, but I promise it won't be pretty"

"Don't worry."

We walked out the door and out into the path near the garden in the front of the school. "So, what did you want?" she asked.

"I told you, I just want to catch up."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" She laughed, " no, seriously, what do you want?"

"To. Catch. Up." I tried again.

"Oh, you were serious?"

"Yeah."

" Oh, okay, what do you want to catch up on?"

"I donno, how's life at this place" I asked waving at the school.

"Oh, it's fun, what about you, why did you come here?"

"I had something I kinda wanted to finish."

"Oh, did you go to this school."

I laughed, " no way, it's something else."

"Oh, so it's a girl." She said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah, kinda."

After that we didn't talk for a while, until we got to a little pond. Then we sat down at a bench and I opened my laptop, "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"You'll see." I grinned and attached my ipod to my laptop, I selected the song, and got my flute out. I played a little song to call my minions and they instantly came, "Minions, Plan 189." I said in their language. They twittered back and flew off into the night.

"Okay, so what are you doing?" Grimm asked again.

"I told you, you'll see." I put the song on and made the sound as high as I could. Then it started playing 'Fireflies' by Owl City and my minions started too dance in the sky.

'You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as you fell asleep

'cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

Sabrina started to stare at my minions

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'cause everything is never as it seems

'cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

I offered my hand to Grimm, and she took it, but not before making sure it was prank proof

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say I rather stay

awake when I'm asleep

'cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

Cause I saved a few and keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

that planet earth turns slowly

it's hard to say that I'd rather stay

awake when I'm asleep

because my dreams are bursting at the seams

When the song finally finished Grimm and I were inches apart, I slowly leaned in and I saw Grimm's eyes flutter close, when we were millimeters apart Grimm's Stupid ******* cell phone rang and she pulled away and got her cell phone from the bench.

"Hello," she answered. I heard mumbling at the other end of the line and Grimm whispered something I couldn't hear in to the phone, suddenly there was a screech on the other end and Grimm hung up.

"Well, we should probably get bat now." She said walking back down the path. I followed after her, I told my minions to take my stuff back to my room. When we got back to the main hall I stopped her and said, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, thanks Puck." She said, smiled and turned around, and said, "good night."

"Good night Sabrina." She stopped walking, probably from shock that I just called her by her first name. but then she just kept walking down the corridor. I turned around and walked to my dorm, this was going to be a great year.


	6. AN:

AN: okay, I have a chapter on the way, probably b done with it this weekend, but no promises. One thing I really need are songs, PLEASE!

I need,

A Cute song

A lovey dovey song

A Sabrina's-mad-at Puck-song-cause-she-saw-him-with-another-girl-song

And any other songs that you can think of, I might use them in other chapters.

PLEASE HELP!

Your hopeless writer -Mac


	7. Concert part1

SO SO sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! So I'm rewarding you with a veerrrryyyy long chapter. I have made this chapter for all my friends, CZ, CC, CF,BS, and KD. Enjoy !

SPOV

I woke the next morning to the PA screeching and headmaster Sentra Talking, what a nice way to start the day.

"Attention students we will be hosting a concert tonight, since it's autism awareness month (It was really, like 2 months ago, but I couldn't think of anything else) Be prepared to have a group song with at least 10 people in it performing in it, I will be picking 1 group with the best songs." Great, I HATED group songs, it takes FOREVER to practice and half the time kids are fooling around and acting like idiots. I wonder who will I pick or be picked to be in what group? Suddenly my door burst open and Tasha and Miranda started shoving papers in my face, and saying, "Let's chose this song!" or "This would be a perfect group of people!"

"HOLD ON!" I yelled, they suddenly stopped, "What are these and why are they here?"

" They are lists of people and songs we should put in our performance!" Tasha said

She stuck out two pieces of paper each had a long list, "we should hurry to decide cause people are getting snached up already." Miranda said.

"Why are you asking me?"I asked.

"Cause, you are going to be are leader." Tasha said matter-o-factly.

"why me?"

"Cause, you're the best singer here" Miranda said.

"True, So I get to pick who goes in and what songs to pick?"

"Yup." They both said together, "But we'll be assistants." Tasha said, "Yeah, we might add in a couple songs too." Miranda said.

"Well then, let's get started!" once I said it I wish I had never uddered those words, we sat there for what seemed like forever going over powerful singers, and songs that would connect to Autism Awareness month. So far we had,

1 Nobody's Perfect

2The Climb

3Crush

5 Girlfriend

6Tug-of-war

7Hope it gives you hell

8you belong with me

9Head over heels

10my life would suck without you

11Somebody to love

12Don't stop believin'

13 Girlfriend

14 love song

15Fight for this love

16Lucky

17I'd Lie

18Beautiful Eyes

19Hey soul Sister

20Love story

21First Dance

22your not sorry

23tell me why

24Teardrops on my guitar

25White horse

26 4-ever and always

27before he cheats

28Don't Forget

29the other side of the door

And the people we picked were

1me

2Tasha

3Miranda

4Katie, another friend

5Jason, Tasha's boyfriend

6Kaleb, Miranda's Brother

7Mason, class president

8Kurt, the guy with the highest voice

9Melody, one of Puck's fangirls

10Puck, as a last resort

As we finished our lists we started rounding up people, they all said yes

SPOV

Once everybody agreed, we practiced all our songs for hours! I'm not kidding! 12 hours we were in that auditorium practicing over, and over, and over! By the end of the day we were all ready to sleep for a million years, but then of course we'd miss the concert, and since miss Sentra picked us, we NEEDED to be there. Miranda kinda took over the practice time ordering people to redo certain sections, it was like a nightmare. But finally it was night time

And we found all our costumes and make up( found by none other than Tasha) and made our way to the stage.

Any NORMAL girl would have been more afraid of singing in front of thousands of people, who BTW were filling the seats right now, but I was more afraid of my speech that I was about to do in 2 minutes. As 2 minutes passed I walked onto the stage while everybody else was getting ready and started my speech;

"Hello everybody, today my group and I will be performing a number of songs that we have chosen for tonight, we hope you all enjoy it, and we ask that you please turn off cell phones and any other devices that make noise, Thank you, and enjoy!" when I finished I walked off the stage and got in position to start our first song, Nobody's perfect.

I walked over to my spot, which happened to be right next to Melody and Puck. Before we started Puck leaned over and whispered to me, "Don't make a mistake." I smiled and said back as the curtain went up I looked at him and said the first line of the song,

(AN:Since it would take FOREVER to write in all the different dance moves, just make them up as we go along)

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days 

1, 2, 3, 4! 

Everybody makes mistakes 

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what' I'm talkin' 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout

Everybody gets that way, yeah!

Sometimes I'm in a jam

I've gotta make a plan

It might be crazy 

I do it anyway 

No way to know for sure 

I figure out a cure 

I'm patchin' up the holes 

But then it overflows 

If I'm not doin' too well 

Why be so hard on myself? 

Nobody's perfect 

I gotta work it 

Again and again 

'Til I get it right 

Nobody's perfect 

You live and you learn it 

And if I mess it up sometimes 

Nobody's perfect 

Sometimes I work a scheme 

But then it flips on me 

Doesn't turn out how I planned 

Gets stuck in quicksand 

But no problem can't be solved 

Once I get involved 

I try to be delicate 

Then crash right into it 

But my intentions are good, yeah yeah yeah 

Sometimes just misunderstood 

Nobody's perfect 

I gotta work it 

Again and again 

'Til I get it right 

Nobody's perfect 

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes 

Nobody's perfect 

I gotta work it 

I know in time I'll find a way 

Nobody's perfect 

Sometimes I fix things up 

And they fall apart again 

Nobody's perfect 

I know I mix things up 

But I always get it right in the end 

You know I do 

Next time you feel like 

It's just one of those days 

When you just can't seem to win 

If things don't turn out the way you planned 

Figure something else out 

Don't stay down, try again, yeah! 

Everybody makes mistakes 

Everybody has those days 

Everybody knows what, what' I'm talkin' 'bout 

Everybody gets that way 

Everybody makes mistakes 

Everybody has those days 

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout 

Everybody gets that way 

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again 

'Til I get it right 

Nobody's perfect 

You live and you learn it 

And if I mess it up sometimes 

Nobody's perfect 

I gotta work it 

I know in time I'll find a way 

Nobody's perfect 

You live and you learn it 

'Cause everybody makes mistakes 

Nobody's perfect 

(Nobody's perfect) 

No no 

Nobody's perfect!

When we finished everybody was breathing heavily and grinning from ear to ear, then the curtain went down and everybody rushed to get on the next costumes.

Once everybody was lined up we started our next song;

I can almost see it 

That dream I am dreaming 

But there's a voice inside my head saying 

"You'll never reach it" 

Every step I'm taking 

Every move I make feels 

Lost with no direction 

My faith is shaking 

But I gotta keep trying 

Gotta keep my head held high 

There's always gonna be another mountain 

I'm always gonna wanna make it move 

Always gonna be a uphill battle 

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose 

Ain't about how fast I get there 

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side 

It's the climb 

The struggles I'm facing 

The chances I'm taking 

Sometimes might knock me down 

But no, I'm not breaking 

I may not know it 

But these are the moments that 

I'm gonna remember most, yeah 

Just gotta keep going 

And I, I got to be strong 

Just keep pushing on 

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain 

I'm always gonna wanna make it move 

Always gonna be a uphill battle 

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose 

Ain't about how fast I get there 

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side 

It's the climb, yeah! 

There's always gonna be another mountain 

I'm always gonna wanna make it move 

Always gonna be an uphill battle 

Somebody's gonna have to lose 

Ain't about how fast I get there 

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side 

It's the climb, yeah! 

Keep on moving, keep climbing 

Keep the faith, baby 

It's all about, it's all about the climb 

Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

When we finished everybody's head's were all faced up and then the spotlights went out and the curtains closed. Everybody quickly changed while somebody came onstage to say something about the concert and how much it ment to some people. BORING.

The next song was staring Puck and I, I wasn't singing but I was still part of the mini play the song was supposed to be about.

Spoken:

We're gonna take things back to the way things used to be, when a love song - was a love song. 

Sung:

You have got to have the bluest eyes I've ever seen, 

And when I wake from dreamin, 

I am screamin out your name, 

Yes, I must confess, 

You simply are the best, 

And there's no point denyin, 

When I'm lyin by your side, 

It's more than just a crush, 

Every time we touch, 

Cause, baby, you know you make this feel brand new, 

Like there's been no one else but you, 

For the first time, I feel, 

This could be the last time, I'm real, 

Fall, in love, 

For a thousand years, 

I hope to stay right here, 

Wrapped up all around you, 

So that I found you and I feel, 

You make me feel so pure, 

Like you're some kind of cure, 

Baby, you're my healer, 

You heart stealer of a man, 

It's more than just a crush, 

Every time we touch, 

Cause, baby, you know you make this feel brand new, 

Like there's been no one else but you, 

For the first time, I feeel, 

This could be the last time, I'm real, 

Fall in, in love, 

Hold me, baby cause you know me, 

With every single touch, 

It's more than just a crush, 

Reach me, only you can see me, 

And what I crave so much, 

It's more than just a crush, 

It's more than just a crush, 

Every time we touch, 

Cause baby, you know you make this feel brand new, 

Like there's been no one else but you, 

For the first time, I feel, 

This could be the last time I'm real, 

Fall in, in love, for a thousand years...

Don't know much about your life. 

Don't know much about your world, but 

Don't want to be alone tonight, 

On this planet they call earth. 

You don't know about my past, and 

I don't have a future figured out. 

And maybe this is going too fast. 

And maybe it's not meant to last, 

But what do you say to taking chances, 

What do you say to jumping off the edge? 

Never knowing if there's solid ground below 

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, 

What do you say, 

What do you say? 

I just want to start again, 

And maybe you could show me how to try, 

And maybe you could take me in, 

Somewhere underneath your skin? 

What do you say to taking chances, 

What do you say to jumping off the edge? 

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say, 

What do you say? 

And I had my heart beaten down, 

But I always come back for more, yeah. 

There's nothing like love to pull you up, 

When you're laying down on the floor there. 

So talk to me, talk to me, 

Like lovers do. 

Yeah walk with me, walk with me, 

Like lovers do, 

Like lovers do. 

What do you say to taking chances, 

What do you say to jumping off the edge? 

Never knowing if there's solid ground below 

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, 

What do you say, 

What do you say? 

Don't know much about your life 

And I don't know much about your world

When he finished singing, in his unusually good voice and I finished moving we ended up facing each other, our faces centimeters apart, we started leaning in, but then the crowd started clapping wildly. We woke up from our trance and blushed as we bowed and walked off the stage.

During the concert we had 3 intermissions, they were all weirdly spread out across the concert. At the moment people were getting up and walking to go to the bathroom, or get some drinks and food. This gave us time to change and relax.

As I walked to my makeup table, where my costume also was, Puck was also there, "Hey, your solo was pretty good," I said.

He replied, "Yeah I guess, but you're doing like ten solo's."

"Yeah, I guess"

"Anyway, I was wondering—" he got cut off by Melody who came over from fuming in the corner for no apparent reason.

"Puck can I talk to you over here for a second?" She asked modestly.

"uummm, sure, be right back Sabrina."

I watched as they walked away to the other side of the stage, then Tasha came from nowhere and said, "WHERE'S PUCK! He was supposed to be in his costume 5 minutes ago!"

"Calm down, here, I'll go get him." I offered, she nodded.

When I got over to where I saw them walk to I saw one of the most shocking things of my life….. Puck was kissing Melody, or Melody was kissing Puck, which ever way it was, it left me heart broken, I knew Puck and I were never an actual couple, but it still shattered my heart. The only word I could manage were, "Why?" as I said it Puck's head suddenly jerked his head away from Melody, and he looked at me and said, "Sabrina, it's not what you think!" But I just turned and ran away, tears were starting to form in my eyes, I never looked back, if I did I would probably have seen Melody's vicious grin as I ran away.

Shattered heart or not, the show still had to go on, and intermission was about to end. So I got into my costume and makeup and hurried to the stage. Puck was right next to me, he tried to whisper something in my ear, but I wouldn't listen, I just jerked away from him and looked him with pure anger in my eyes. The curtain went up and I started singing, not daring to look away;

You seem too good

Too good to be true

You're holding me stronger

Stronger than I'm used to

Don't go out with the boys tonight

I won't sleep a wink

Wondering what your doing

Don't go out tonight

I'll turn to drink

Wondering who you're screwing

You seem too good

Too good to be true

I'm loving you longer

Longer than I'm used to

Don't go out with the boys tonight

I won't sleep a wink

Wondering what your doing

Don't go out tonight

I'll turn to drink

Wondering who you're screwing

Tug of war

Sweet as sin

I let go

I fall in

Feel the pull call your name

I'm alone

Once again

Tug of war

Sweet as sin

I let go

I fall in

Feel the pull call your name

I'm alone

Once again

You seem too good

Too good to be true

You're holding me stronger

Stronger than I'm used to

Don't go out with the boys tonight

I won't sleep a wink

Wondering what your doing

Don't go out tonight

I'll turn to drink

Wondering who you're screwing

Tug of war

Sweet as sin

I let go

I fall in

Feel the pull call your name

I'm alone

Once again

Tug of war

Sweet as sin

I let go

I fall in

Feel the pull call your name

I'm alone

Once again

Tug of war

Feel the pull

Tug of war

Feel the pull

As the curtains went down and the people clapped their hands out, I stormed off the stage and got a Snapple drink from the refreshments table behind the stage. After no time everyone was back on the stage, the girls and the guys were split up, the girls were on one side of the stage and the guys on the other. Each girl had a boy partner and vise versa, the boys did most of the acting, the girls were pretty much the only people who sang during the song, unfortunately my partner was Puck.

_[Chorus]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 1]_

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about ya all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Bridge]_

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You! 

I know that you like me 

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret 

Hey! Hey! You! You! 

I want to be your girlfriend 

_[Verse 2]_

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me 

And even when you look away I know you think of me 

I know you talk about me all the time again and again 

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear 

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear 

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again 

(And again and again and again!) 

_[Bridge]_

She's like so whatever 

You could do so much better 

I think we should get together now 

And that's what everyone's talking about! 

_[Chorus]_

Hey! Hey! You! You! 

I don't like your girlfriend! 

No way! No way! 

I think you need a new one 

Hey! Hey! You! You! 

I could be your girlfriend 

Hey! Hey! You! You! 

I know that you like me 

No way! No way! 

No it's not a secret 

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 

Cause I can, cause I can do it better 

There's no other 

So when's it gonna sink in? 

She's so stupid 

What the hell were you thinking? 

_[repeat]_

_[Chorus (repeat)]_

When the song ended my hands were balled up into fists, pure anger on my face. Finally the curtains closed and I stormed off the stage. The next song was one that I thought fit what was happening right now, perfectly. We got into position, Puck and I in the middle of a half circle of the other guys. (AN:I really do like this song and the glee music video on youtube of it is a really good explanation of how they're set on stage right now, just search 'Glee-gives you hell' 4th one down, they're not really in circle but it's basicly like that)

Sabrina 

I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad it tastes

When you see my face

Hope it give you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence, love?

And where's that shiny car?

And did it ever get you far?

You seem so tense, love

I've never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk away

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damm and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Yeah, where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see what you've done to me

You can take back your memories, they're no good to me

And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face

hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

when you walk my way

hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

AN:The other guys are in the ()

(hope it gives you hell!)

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

(Hope it gives you hell!)

When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell

And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope it gives you hell

You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell

When the song finished I was almost in tears, I raced off the stage and locked myself in a closet and broke into tears, why did Puck kiss Melody? Why was I so mad? Why did all these songs relate to what's happening right now? (You guys probably know the answer to that)

I wanted to finish this chapter this weekend, but you guys had SO many great ideas for songs, and I looked at all of them, it was so hard trying to pick which ones to pick, it came down to the ones I picked. I'm going to spilt this chapter into like 10 different parts. You don't need to tell me any more songs, since I already picked. PLEASE review!

I'm going to try to finish this whole chapter by the end of June. Wish me luck!

3 MMM 3


	8. concert part2

Ok, I know I said I was going to split this into a lot of parts and I know I said I wanted to finish it before the end of june, but there were…problems… my computers going wack and now I need to use my mom's computer, secretly of course, which is really hard cause she's on it all the time, so the only times I can write is LATE at night, like 11pm to 2am and then sometimes I can work through sleep, but that's REALLY hard to do for me. I'm SO sorry I haven't update for about a month or something. So busy. Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! P.S. I needed to MAJORLY change the list of songs, most of them were cut, srry!

SPOV

I sat there crying for what seemed like forever, then I heard a knock at the door, " Who is it, and what do you want?" I Yelled through the door.

"Grimm, it's me, open up!"

"No way! What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be with your little _Melody!" _I said her name with distaste.

"Sabrina, if you open this door I'll explain everything,"

I quickly opened the door and Puck fell in from the door frame, " So what's your explanation?" I screeched, I tried to close the door, but Puck, even though he was sprawled across the floor, caught the door before I could close it.

"Sabrina, if you'd let me explain I'll tell you," Puck stood up, "I didn't kiss Melody, she kissed me!"

"Yeah right," I said starting to slam the door again, but Puck had a firm hold on it, "Puck, don't try to convince me, I don't ca-" Puck cut me off by kissing me hard on the lips, I almost kissed back, but caught myself and pulled away, then I slapped him. Puck staggered back and I furiously stormed out of the closet and to make-up and costume.

OK, how'd ya'll like it? I know it was SUPER SHORT that's why I'm making another tonight! As long as my mom doesn't wake up. Now, I need FEEDBACK I have a little outline of what the rest of it will be, but it needs MAJOR improvement, K? So PLEASE HELP ME! And review!


	9. concert part3

K, here's my next chapie! REVIEW!

I Stormed to the stage and got into position;

In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay  
I said, 'This time I've had enough'  
And you've called a hundred times  
But I'm not picking up  
Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer 

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said  
And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread  
So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me 

Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door 

And I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right  
I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean is 

I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door 

With your face and the beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carry me from your car to the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess, I need you

After we finished the curtain closed and we rushed into the next song, for this song there was a prop, a door;

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again 

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you 

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 

Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah 

_n_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

When we finished everyone was holding onto a flag that had the school logo on it, I guess it was supposed to symbolize being 'united' the next song was Puck's solo (AN:This is basicly the same thing as the youtube video of justin bieber's baby)

Everyone got on the stage I was talking to Mason, I think he was flirting with me, which was weird because I thought he had a girlfriend in London, but I enjoyed it all the same, Mason was not only the class president, he was also CUTE!

_not as cute as puck is though_ a very irritating voice inside my head said

Mason kept going on and Puck was just in earshot so I laughed hard at Mason's stupid joke. As I hoped Puck glared at Mason, sending him a clear message to back off. The stage was set up and the song started;

Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes 

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine 

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh) 

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream 

Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around. 

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine 

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

As many of you might know the ending of the youtube video, the song here was played the exact same way, it was a Tasha Miranda original.

The next song was like to youtube one too;

you're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do 

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do 

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time 

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me 

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy? 

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that? 

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time 

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me 

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me 

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me 

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me 

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me 

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

and you also know how that video ended, our ended the same, another Tasha Miranda original.

Almost as fast as lightning we were doing the next song;

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without 

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night 

_[Chorus:]_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do 

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause 

_[Repeat Chorus]_

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight 

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.. 

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Teardrops on my guitar

We all hurried to our spots, this song we forgot about till somebody read the little book everyone got EXCEPT the performers, nobody was prepared for it, but I knew we would be alright;

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feeling  
Streetlight people  
Oh-oh-woah 

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Oh-oh-Woah 

[Instrumental Interlude] 

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere 

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on 

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night 

Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on 

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night 

[Instrumental Interlude] 

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people

I seriously DID NOT like that song, we didn't practice it so we sounded fine but we didn't have any choreography so we ended up doing it like a broadway musical, bottom line, it stunk. The next song reminded me of- no I'm not going to think about him;

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.. 

_[chorus:]_  
I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine 

_[chorus]_

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you... 

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle 

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

When we finished I walked off the stage, Puck followed me and then said, "The chorus remind you of anyone?" I could tell he was grinning just be his voice.

"Oh, go to hell!" I said and went to get changed, but he just kept following me then he said, "My favorite color's green, I love to argue, I was born on the 17th, if I had a sister she'd be beautiful 'cause, well look how well I turned out, I have my father's eyes, and, I bet if I asked you if you love me…"

I got to one of the make-up studio's and as I slammed the door shut he said, "-You'd lie!" the last thing I saw before I got my make-up done was Puck's grinning face.

After I was done I with make-up a got into place and started;

Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us 

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it 

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget 

We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us 

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it 

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don?t forget us 

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget

We finished and the curtains closed, this was our last intermission and everybody looked really stressed. That was not good. Puck came up to me, I was about to punch him but he said something SO sweet I swear it almost gave me a cavity, " Sabrina, listen to the last part of that song;

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget

I'm trying to apologize but you won't sing along, please believe me-" I cut him off, I almost believed what he was saying but then I snapped out of it, "Puck, I'm NOT going to 'sing-along' because you kissed Melody, and I can never forgive that. I stormed away, intermission was almost over and I got into position, Puck looked at me with pleading eyes but I ignored it, that was one of the stupidest things I've ever done.

This song I sang towards Puck;

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that i need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as i am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you ask for it

'cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving

I'ma need a better reason

To write you a love song today

Promise me you'll leave the light on

To help me see daylight my guide gone

'cause i believe there's a way

You can love me because i say

I won't write you a love song

'cause you ask for it

'cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

Is that why you wanted a love song?

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe i'll walk the seven seas

When i believe that there's a reason

To write you a love song today today

Head under water and they tell me

To breathe easy for awhile

The breathing gets harder even i know that

Made room for me it's too soon to see

If i'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well

But you make this **** me

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you ask for it

'cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

All you have is leaving

I'm gon' need a better reason

To write you a love song today today

I learned the hard way that they all say

Things you wanna hear

My heavy heart sinks deep down under

You and your twisted words

Your help just hurts

You are not what i thought you were

Hello to high and dry

When we finished everybody looked more relaxed, we bowed as the headmaster said the final speech, she was almost done when Melody went up and whispered something to the headmaster, she replied and then said this into the microphone, " it seems we have one more performance before the night is over, Miss Melody here has requested one more song with the leader of this production," I was very surprised, I was the head of this production, I hastily walked up to the mic and Melody whispered into my ear, "I'm sure you'll catch on to the song." She smiled evily and instructed the music to do something….

OHHH, I ended with a giant cliffie! If you want to know what somg they're doing you'd better review! It's getting harder and harder to update so u won't b hearing from me 4 a while… unless u review! I know the transition between songs was kinda bad but I was in a hurry. My b-day is just around the corner so I MIGHT update again, I said MIGHT, ok? Please review!

MMM


	10. The Boy Is Mine!

**Ok, I have now updated, happy! I think this song REALLY fits the mood. After this I'm kinda outta ideas and I'd hat 2 end this story just like that… so… give me some ideas! PLEASE!**

Miranda - Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?

Sabrina started to remember the words to the song  
Sabrina- Uh Hu sure you know you look kinda familiar.  
Miranda - Yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?  
Oh you know his name.

Now she knew exactly what to say  
Sabrina - Oh yeah definitely I know his name.  
Miranda- Well I just want to let you that he's mine.  
Sabrina - Huh no no he's mine!  
Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine 

Miranda:  
Think its time we got this straight  
Sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane 

Sabrina:  
But see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But your blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me 

Miranda:  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, Aint that a shame 

Sabrina:  
But maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something thats so good  
All my love was all it took  
(The boy is mine) 

Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
Its not hard to see  
The boy is mine (Boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Confused)  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine 

Sabrina:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know its me not you  
And if you didn't know it's cause it's true 

Miranda:  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is apart of my life  
I know its killing you inside 

Sabrina:  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake 

Miranda:  
When will you get the picture  
Your the past I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine 

Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
The boy is mine  
Sabrina:  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel 

Miranda:  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place thats in my heart  
He was my love right from the start 

(Sabrina) Give it on up  
(Miranda) Had about enough  
(Sabrina) It's not hard to see  
(Miranda) The boy is mine oh ah...  
(Sabrina) I'm sorry that you  
(Miranda) Seem to be confused  
(Sabrina) He belongs to me  
(Miranda) No no. You need to give it up  
(Sabrina) About enough  
(Miranda) It's not hard to see  
(Sabrina) The boy is mine  
(Miranda) Mine...oh mine  
(Sabrina) You seem to be confused  
(Miranda) He belongs to me 

(Sabrina) The boy is mine, not yours  
(Miranda) But mine  
(Sabrina) Not yours  
(Miranda) But mine  
(Sabrina) Not yours  
(Miranda) But mine 

I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine!

The song ended with the girls in a full blown fist fight, the head master and Puck had to separate them, "Now that's enough young ladies," the head master said, "detention for 2 months!"

"Whatever," both angry girls said. Sabrina and Miranda walked off the stage in different directions while the slightly confused crowd left their seats.

**Srry its SO short but I've completely run out of ideas! Although I just got a great idea 4 another story! The faster u review the faster I update!**

**MMM**


	11. Srry, just an authors note!

Ok, sorry to disappoint you all but this is not a chapter, I relized a while back that in the last chapter I said Miranda instead of Melody, well just so you know every time you read Miranda I meant Melody, K? well that's it. Plus I really need ideas, and thax to grimmgurl4ya! I'll try to use that idea!

MMM


	12. Check Out The Newest MUSIC story by ME!

**Hey awesome reviewers of the original MUSIC! If you've been wondering why I haven't updated this story is FOREVER it's because… I have a new account! And I've continued the story from there. Yeah, it's a long story, I forgot what E-mail I used, yeah, I have many, then a few months ago, I remembered, but then now I can't get into the physical account because, well, actually I'm still trying to figure that part out myself, but anyways, if you want to see the next 7 chapters I've made with this story, check it out! The link to the story, and my new profile is below;**

**Story:**

**.net/s/6516391/1/MUSIC**

**and here's my NEW profile!**

**.net/u/2626250/Ms_Mary_Mac2**

**PLZ Read it!**

**Oh, And F.Y.I. I've just revealed…**

**I'M MAKING A SEQUEL!**

**MMM**


End file.
